1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to a handheld electronic device, and more particularly, to a application electronic device with a standing function.
2. Description of Related Art
A handheld electronic device is an electronic device which can be carried around by a user. A handheld electronic device is usually very small and light-weighted so that it can be carried around conveniently. Existing handheld electronic devices include mobile phones, multimedia players, personal digital assistants (PDAs), palmtop game consoles, handheld satellite navigators, and notebook computers, etc.
Most existing handheld electronic devices in the market do not come with any bracket or stand. Accordingly, when a user wants to place a handheld electronic device on a tabletop to watch a movie, the user has to do so by using a supporting tool, such as a dock compatible to the handheld electronic device. In order words, the user has to purchase a dock compatible to the handheld electronic device to accomplish the standing function of the handheld electronic device. However, since the dock can not be carried around conveniently, the standing function of the handheld electronic device cannot be achieved just anywhere. On the other hand, sometimes it is inconvenient for the user to hold the handheld electronic device by hand.